


Safe and sound, I promise

by YGJK97



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Emotional Turmoil, Kidnapping, M/M, complete confusion on as to how I wrote this, pre- stockhold syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGJK97/pseuds/YGJK97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you breathe?" <br/>He loves him, he really does, he can't live without him, can't imagine not seeing those anguish filled eyes directed at him, can't imagine not feeling the hard press of his body against his as he struggles to be free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and sound, I promise

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh hi! It's been so long, or at least I think so? Anyway enjoy! =)

"Can you breathe?"   
He loves him, he really does, he can't live without him, can't imagine not seeing those anguish filled eyes directed at him, can't imagine not feeling the hard press of his body against his as he struggles to be free. 

"I-I want to go home" It's not a reply he wants to hear, specifically in which the words tone is said in, the venom and hatred behind it makes his blood boil, but he won't actually put his hands on him. He's already tainted him enough, so he tries to calm him first. 

"You know that I told you, you can't Elliot" It's not a response Elliot appreciates either if he can guess by the way Elliot's eyes narrow in a full on glare of defiance. It's rather cute if he were to be honest, like a child being stripped of his candy.

"They'll look for me" The words are stated strongly, but he can hear the waver as his hands play with the blindings wrapped around Elliot's wrists, his legs easily straddling over his keeping him pinned down as stiff as a board. 

"They won't" It deflates him and he almost feels bad. Almost. But he won't let them take him, not after trying to get him for so long, he's his now- they can create a new world now with just the two of them, how can Elliot not want that? 

"I-I can't breathe" It's a response to his earlier question, the answer just like before doesn't please him, but he offers a nonchalant hum as his first reply while trying to gather his scattered thoughts. His voice is a bit off when he finally gets around to it. 

"Why? Is it because of me?"   
Elliot doesn't rush to reply either instead he stares up and he watches the various emotions flutter through. Its utterly beautiful as much as its poetic, so untouched but still so used, the hypocrisy so strong that it's stifling. Elliot tries to be closed, so mysterious and hidden in the shadows, but he's still so much there- so noticeable it's uncomfortable. 

"N-No, I'm scared to see him again" It's an admittance that he's heard since he took Elliot a month ago, it still hasn't approved, but he knows Elliot hasn't seen him so there's some type of improvement- he needs Elliot here 100%, not floating around with his subconscious. 

"Is that why you can't breathe?"   
"It's why I can't see"   
He feels a bit annoyed, his blue eyes twinkling with the irritation, but he stays calm because Elliot's like a trapped animal, he can't be tempted to hit him because he'll cower again. 

"Why can't you breathe, Elliot?"   
He's insistent the emotions raw and exposed because he needs to know, Elliot's never answered this question, always avoided it and it bothers him so much. 

"I want- no, I need to go home!" And just like that he snaps. The smile on his face withers away and his hand wraps around Elliot's pretty and small neck as he tightens his hold, his hair moving out of its perfect style as he stares down in anger. 

Why doesn't he listen? Why doesn't he know he needs him? Why doesn't he get it?! 

But Elliot's face is turning blue so he immediately lets go and Elliot practically splutters as he tries to gain back his breath, his hands tugging on the restraints insistently. Wiping a hand down his face he let out a large sigh before leaning down until his forehead was pressed against his, Elliot's eyes staring back at him wide eyed with terror. It's quite a beautiful sight to behold. 

"Your safe with me, no more talk about home, no more talk about leaving- you have to stay with me" Elliot's eyes are unreadable, then again it can just be because he's never seen the look in his eye while he looked at him, but a gut feeling tells him it's best not to identify it in order to not get mad. Instead he lays a light kiss on Elliot's lips before clambering over him and over towards the door, before he left the room though he glances back and adds "You'll be happy here, I'll make sure of that Elliot" before turning around and leaving. 

When he returns from the room he heads to the kitchen to pour himself a drink in order to gather his mind again, the front door opens at that time. Glancing over his shoulder he greets Joanna with a smile, and a simple "The walk was nice?" as he walks over towards the stroller and lifts his child from it. He's cradling their kid gently just as she asks "Were you here all day?" He glances over toward her and resists the urge to turn his head "No, I just got in recently" she accepts it enough and turns away, as she does that he can't fight the urge any longer and he glances longingly towards the secret room in the back. 

"Soon, Elliot, soon"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, if you made it here and wondered what the hell you just read? Then join the club, I wasn't sure what I was writing all I knew what that I had to get it down- these things tend to happen to me when I write so yeah, I hoped you enjoyed though at least =) 
> 
> ~Kudos, comments, and anything else is loved and appreciated~


End file.
